


Deadline Extension

by Sparkly_Eevee



Category: Angel: the Series, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Eevee/pseuds/Sparkly_Eevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Tate just needs a little more time to do her job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline Extension

            “How could you have let this happen?”  Lilah Morgan glared across her desk at the succubus in her office.

            The succubus, who went by whatever human name she was using at the moment, currently Mary Tate, because her true demonic name was unpronounceable to most humans, gave her best alluring smile and Lilah felt a slight psychic pressure on her mind.  “I didn’t _let_ anything happen.”

            “Really?  Because I’ve got seers reporting to me that Matt Albie is back with that goody two-shoes jesus freak, and Mark Jeeter was rescued without a single cent making it into the hands of the kidnappers.”

            “Staff Sergeant Jeeter is outside of my job description.”

            “Your job description is whatever I tell you to do!”

            “Lilah...” Mary Tate reached across the desk to take the hand of the human woman, who pulled away quickly.  

            “You know the rules Mary.  You don’t touch any human while you’re in this building.  Or do you need another reminder?”

            Mary swallowed visibly and put her hands in her lap.  “I didn’t...”

            “After that spectacular failure with Sam Seaborn, I was under a lot of pressure to banish you back to the hell you came from.”

            “There are limits to how I can operate in that universe!  It’s skewed heavily towards good, and even so I managed to sew a lot of discord, a lot of mistrust.  We might yet recruit him if we have someone on hand when Bartlett’s...incident occurs.”

            “Sam Seaborn is no longer your concern.  I want to know what you’re going to do about _this_ mess.”

            “I have every excuse to stick around.  He’ll break up with her again eventually, he always does, and now he’s a recovering drug addict.  Self control has never been Matt Albie’s strong point.  I just need a little more time.”

            “Fine,” said Lilah, “but you’re going to do something else for me while you’re there.”


End file.
